powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jurassic Surge
Power Rangers: Jurassic Force is a Power Rangers fanfic. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It'll well be air in 2018 on Nick. Syponisis A long long time ago dinosaurs rule the earth, when evil aliens whip out all the dinosaurs until Lord Guma sealed them into dawn of the ice age in the south pole. Now there been free and resume their invasion. Lord Gouma selected five brave teens who can stop the invaders with the power of the dinosaurs as Power Rangers Jurassic Force. Charaters Rangers Power of the Dinosaurs! Gray Ivan Allies *Lord Gouma *Power Rangers GB *Power Rangers Time Pirates Civilans *Sean's sensei *Ms.Montez *tayler *Allo *Niki *Pro.Bucketham Villains Masstion Empire *Lord Khaos *General Ragulus *Neptone *Canderilla *Luckyroo *Urglens **Giant Urglens *Cambra *Monsters Arsenal *Jurassic Morpher *Dino Batteries *Triassic Cannon **Spin Blaster **Dino Sword *Kentro Sword **Tyranna Fang **Para Shoter **Setgo Shield **Valrator slasher **Tricera Drill *Spirit Hammer *Ptera Blade *Lightning Sword *Deino Grounder *Iron-Basher Fist Vehichle *DeinoChaser Cycle Zords *Wingurassic Force Megazord **Jurassic Force Megaozrd ***Tyranno Zord ***Strgo Zord ***Tricera Zord *Raptor Zord *Para Zord *Ankylo Zord *Pachy Zord **Thunderdon Megazord ***Pterano Zord Episodes Man Article: Jurassic Force Episodes. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 1' - Lord Gouma call out five teens with battery power of the dinosaurs to stop the evil from taken over the earth as: Power Rangers Jurassic Force. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 2' - April & Ian start making friends with Rex, Rex learnd from Diego & Sean that the dino batteries can also summon tyranna fang when his in battle mode. Lord Gouma want Rex,April & Ian to combine their zords to formed Jurassic Force Megazord. #'Sword Motions' - Rex witness Sean's sword menship and went to see Sean's when he was captured by Prisgon and he captured most angry people for Ragulus more powerful & stronger. At the end Diego stole the dino battery #13. #'Black to light' - Diego took the dino batterie until he encounter with the Phantom Raven who was his worst nightmare seance he was a kid. Diego tried defeating him with Kntro batterie but it back fire, Rex & Gouma followed Diego to the bicker gangs & they want him to change his ways but somehow their not only one being followed when the Urglens attack the bicker's bar. At the end Diego gone to his black coat and he quite the bicker gang. #'Tooth-decade' - The Rangers try out the powers of the new Dino Batteries but Diego went to try cake bakery place but it was a set up by Canderilla & Luckyroo but there monster acting funny and got berserk and gave the people terrible toothache. Stephen tried to get Diego to the dentist but Diego is scared of the dentist. At the end April's cousin Owen came to see her then they were attack by the Ankylo Zord that is being controlled by a monster. #'Stop the Crisis' - The Rangers search the city for Ankylo Zord that controlled by Violent Virus from inside the Dino Batterie, Violent Virus team up with Canderilla to infect the people with Canderilla's song. Owen want to help with his cousin but Lord Gouma need him to wait until it's time, April found the way to get the monster out of the Dino Batterie and then Owen became Jurassic Ranger Cyan. At the end Lord Khaos hold a Dino Batterie #6:Pteranodon. #'Awaken from the Island' - Lord Gouma & Rex went to island to find Rex's jem stone that belongs from his dad but Lord Khaos followed them and attack. Meanwhile the Rangers start to argue because they were blamed by Urglens were change by a monster. Lord Khaos awaken the Pterano Zord and gave the Dino Batterie to Ragulus. #'Be A Maze' - Ian made a promise to mom and her son to have fun at the fair but when they get lost in the Fun house Mirrior that was a maze by the Mazeger is willing to get people lost in the maze and make them sad. Gouma found Pterano Zord but the barier is blocking it. At the end Ragulus retreted and chage the Dino Batterie for next battle. #'Thunder Hero Within Part 1' - Ragulus call out Pterano Zord and a strike in the city, Gouma fight Ragulus and manage to craked on Ragulus. While the take on his Thunderdon Megazord Ragulus face is craked open & Lord Gouma know who he is he one of his fellow warriors from the past: Tai. Lord Khaos knew something will go wrong so he create a monster from the leftover emotion gages, and capturing Spephen & April #'Thunder Hero Within Part 2' - Ragulus rejoin with his armer and traping Tai but the Rangers escape and think of the way to free Tai and freeing Stephen & April. Lord Khaos create another Cambra, to keep the prisoners trapped until they escape, then Diego & Rex figure out away to stop Pterano Zord and freeing Tai from Ragulus. Lord Gouma and Own try combine there powers to restored the #6 Pteranodon Batterie and finally free Tai then Tai transform into Jurassic Ranger Gold. #'Canderilla's Concert' - Canderilla turn human sining pop star and use her monster to take pice of there spin and have them to love her. April have to find away to get her friends out of it, Tai is not use being in the 21st century and getting strange felling to April. #'Past enemy's' - Tai worst enemy has return and it was all part of Ragulus plan to lure Tai & Rex into a trap were they can't morph. Lord Gouma and the other Rangers find a way to rescue them so they need to combine their zords to take out the monsters. #'Sword,love,Scissor' - Sean want to try out his sword skills for Tai but he can't master one sword move that his master have learn from. Neptone sent a monster to cut the relationships from people, Sean found someone falling in love for him. #'R for Ragulus Revenge & Roboto' - Ian willing to help Rex to solve the mystery of his gem so he take him to his old friend Professor Bucketham is scientist with robotic tech and discovery, but Ragulus sends two Cambra's and his plan to take a robot as his new vessel. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 1 '- Canderilla use her monster to take control the people with her treasure monster to find jewel, gold & Diamond's for Neptone collection. Diego knowtes that Neptone has his family gem's that mach Rex's Gem stone, Rex,Tai & April trap and about to be crush by the monster's heavy tablets. Diego thought of use the mysterious power from Dino Batterie #12. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 2' - With Rex,April & Tai running out of air an about to be crush Sean,Tai & Owen went to try to save them but Diego want to fight on his own with the new weapon from Batterie #12: Deino Grounder #'Hard-Fu Kung-Fu Part 1' - With Masstion Empire getting stronger and there hard monster very strong and the Rangers can't defeat it. When a Jurassic Gray Ranger name:Ivan the Shaolin Warrior is hear to teach the Rangers the strengthen from within just like Tai did, At the end the 5 rangers gotten their inner strengthen but Rex can't so Ivan took his Morpher and made him quite the team. #'Hard-Fu Kung-Fu Part 2' - Rex want Ivan to give him another chance but Ivan willing give a chance by beetting him in the woods alone. Lord Khaos power up Combat Comet, Rex finally pass Ivan test and unleashed his inner strengthen and they beat Combat Comet and Ivan call out his Pachy Zord to formed: Jurassic Force Megazord Kung-Fu Mode. #'Cutes thing in the World '- Tai try to help the kids from the Orphans to get the kids to a new home but the kids got abaned from there new family when fallen for the cutes baby monster. But Tai can't rezest the baby monster that she was too cute to fight. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Jurassic Force